An Aulterd Path
by IceFireSilverGoldDragon
Summary: During a fight between Naruto and Orochimaru, Naruto decides to end the fight purmently not knowing that what he is about to do and what happens later will effect what he was going to do later on.
1. Chapter 1

An Altered Path

By: IceFireSilverGoldDragon

Prologue.

Naruto coughed up some blood when Orochimaru punched Naruto hard in the gut. Naruto snarled at him and said, "You are a dam asshole you know that?"

Orochimaru smirked and said, "And you're a stubborn little brat that doesn't know when to quit while he still can."

Naruto started to do hand seals and said, "Orochimaru if my life ends today I swear this I am taking you with me even if I have to spend an entirety in hell to make sure that you don't escape and go and poses Sasuke."

Orochimaru's eyes went wide and tried to stop Naruto from completing his jitsu but it was to late and Naruto juts smirked and release the seals with all of his charka. A blinding flash of light lit up in the area where they were fighting and reached all the way to Konoha.

Once the light reseeded all was dark.

AN: Bumm bum bum.


	2. Chapter 2

An Altered Path

By: Adrianne Miller.

Chapter One: Re-enter Naruto.

Naruto jumped up out of bed and looked around wildly. His breathing was erratic and his heart was beating a little bit faster then normal.

When Naruto finally calm down he noticed that his was in his old apartment room. 'No way.' Thought Naruto as he ran to his bathroom and looked at his reflection and saw him-self, he was younger about one year before he graduated from the academy and became a geanie.

Naruto went back in to his bedroom and looked at the calendar to find out the date. It was the first day he was to go to the ninja academy this year. At the end of this year he did well in his past he failed his class but was given a second chance in which he passed.

Mizuki told Naruto that he could still pass the class by stealing the forbidden scroll from the third leader of Konoha under the false idea that he would pass if he could master all of the ju-jitsu and jiujutsu in it.

Naruto thought, 'Should I act the same way I did before I became a ninja or should I tell the leader of the village that I some how traveled back in time and ask him what to do.'

The Kyubi replied, **'Continue to act like you did before you became a ninja but tell your village leader about your time travel but do not tell him anything that might change the time line to much kit.'**

Naruto only nodded his head that he would do that. Naruto walked to the village leaders office and asked the secretary if he could speak to the Hokage. The secretary looked at Naruto's whisker scars on his cheeks and sneered at him and said, "No he is in a meeting right now."

Naruto nodded his head in acceptance and said sincerely, "Do you mind if I just sit down on one of the chares and wait until he is out of his meeting?" The secretary let an eye brow rise at his tone of voice and finally said with out a sneer on her face and said, "Go a head and sit down but if I find out that you pulled a prank or something like that some how during the time you are sitting down there you will never get to sit down here again."

Naruto nodded his head and sat down on one of the cousin chair while waiting till he could go in. After about 45 minutes of waiting the secretary said, "You can go in now, the Hokage will see you now." Naruto jumped out of his seat and said, "Thank you." To the secretary then went into the Hokaga's office.

The Hokage said, "Hello Naruto, is there something I can help you with?" Naruto nodded and said, "Something happened yester day that will effect the future more then if 'it' gets released."

The Hokage said, "You know about 'it' and its container?" Naruto said, "We need a shield that blocks ears and eyes." The Hokage quickly preformed a jinjitsu to block any one from spying on them.

Naruto then said, "I've known about our furry friend for a long time and yet I have not known about him yet." The Hokage's eyes widened a little and he said, "You are not of this time then are you Naruto." Naruto said, "I was not of this time but now you can say that I am of this time."

The Hokage asked, "Why are you here?" Naruto replied, "To stop the one who has the contract with snakes from reaching his goals." The Hokage said, "Are you by your self in this time and is the younger you still in this time or is he you?"

Naruto said, "I have only my furry friend with me at this time, and my younger self and me are one." The Hokage says, "Is there anything that you can tell me?" Naruto said, "I can not but our Furry friend can but before I let him tell you I want you to know that I know who my father is."

The Hokage was shocked for a brief moment but was brought out of it when he saw Naruto's eyes turn completely red and gained cat like slits in the center of them. The Hokage said, "Are you going to attack this village again Kyubi?"

Naruto/ Kyubi said, "No and I was not trying to attack the village before I was trying to stop the killing of the fourth's wife but be for I could get there the one with the contracted with snakes cast a jinjitsu on me and caused me to go on a killing spree but if he or someone tries that jinjitsu on ma again it will not work on me any more."

The Hokage was shocked once more and then asked, "What can you tell me about the future?" Naruto/ Kyubi answered, "You will die around two years trying to stop the one contracted with snakes, you do stop him for some time but he comes back later, before you do get to stop him he will mark a new ninja with the cursed seal unless the kit is given two things, the first of them is the ok to go to his father's house and read any/ all of the scrolls that are in it during the weekends until he is a very high rank ninja and the second thing is that you give him the ok to stop the one with the contract to the snakes from doing the cursed on the one he was going to mark."

The Hokage said, "I will take Naruto there during the weekend and stay with him until Monday each week until I can no longer take him there and he has my permission to stop him if he tries to mark anyone with the cursed seal on any ninja under Konan protection or Konan ninjas. Will you tell me who he is going to try to mark with the curse seal?"

Naruto/ Kyubi said, "No all I can tell you is that my kit, Naruto will eventually call the ninja his best friend." The Hokage asked will I find out who it was that was going to be marked by the curse seal before I meat my end?" Naruto/ Kyubi nodded their head yes.

The Hokage said, "May I speak to Naruto now Kyubi?" Naruto/ Kyubi nodded his head and Naruto's eyes went back to their stunning sapphire crystal blue. Naruto said, "I am going to act like I did just like when I entered this year at the academy all the way till the end, or until I have to give up the charade."

The Hokage said, "That is just fine with me, all I want is that if you can not make it to meet me to take you to your fathers house is for you to tell a day ahead unless you are on a mission then I would already know that you can not make it to take you there."

Naruto said, "Alright I can do that. By the way aren't you supposed to take me to the academy to get me listed up to study there." The Hokage said, "Yes well lets head over there, now all I have to do is first release the jinjitsu and then we can leave and go to the academy and sign you up."

Naruto waited for the Hokage to release the jinjitsu be for he said, "Well lets go old man the day is wasting away." The Hokage shook his head and thought, 'Oh great is this how he acted just yesterday? Oh yah it was darn it just a few minutes of speaking with him right after I placed that jinjitsu up I forgot about how he acted before.'


End file.
